


A Balanced Breakfast

by spacecatsquad



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecatsquad/pseuds/spacecatsquad
Summary: Luis learns his lesson about screwing with size-changing gadgets.





	A Balanced Breakfast

In hindsight, Luis knew that messing around with Scott's toys was a bad idea, if only for the fact that he was still referring to them as "toys" rather than the weapons they truly were. But when he saw a sleek disc laying on the kitchen table of Scott's apartment, he couldn't resist touching it — it looked too cool and futuristic to leave alone. Scott was still asleep in his room, so Luis, who crashed on the couch the night before, decided it was okay to tinker around with the equipment. He held the disc in his hand, turning it over, wondering what the red center signified. "What does this thing even do?"

"Hey, Luis, you up?" Scott shouted from his room, yawning loudly as he stretched. The sudden noise startled him, and Luis slammed the disc back down onto the kitchen table reflexively. He had no idea that doing so would activate the disc's Pym Particles, which immediately shrank him down to the size of an ant.

"Holy. Shit." He was in awe as he stared at the new landscape of the kitchen table, which seemed to stretch on for miles. He glanced around the room and marveled at how big everything seemed. Suddenly, it felt like an earthquake had hit him. He was tossed sideways as the table shook, and when he looked up, he saw the godly form of his best friend.

"Guess he left already," Scott said to himself. He started to hum a little tune as he got ready for his Saturday morning breakfast. Biggest cereal bowl he owned? Check. Extremely sugary and unhealthy cereal targeted towards children, riddled with oddly shaped and colorful marshmallows? Check. He grabbed milk from the fridge and sat down to eat. As he poured his cereal, a few bits managed to spill out of the bowl and onto the table. Thinking nothing of it, he scooped the fallen bits of sugary goodness into his hand and dumped them into the bowl. He made sure that the cereal was filled to the brim with icy cold milk, just how he liked it.

Luis was mesmerized as his friend waltzed around the kitchen, preparing his meal. "Scott! Hey, yo, Scotty!" He jumped up and down and waved his arms. "It's me, Luis! I'm down here, man!" His heart was pounding out of his chest. Scott couldn't hear him. How could he? After all, Luis wasn't wearing the suit — he had no microphone to amplify his shrunken voice. When Scott sat down at the table and began to pour his cereal, Luis was filled with determination that he could at least get his friend's attention by getting into his line of sight.

Suddenly, what seemed like meteors fell out of the sky and crash landed next to him. Upon closer inspection, Luis noticed the falling debris were marshmallows from Scott's favorite brand of cereal. He didn't have any time to react before he saw a massive hand heading straight for him, acting as a huge, fleshy wall. He ran away from it as fast as he could, but his tiny legs were no match for Scott. Luis soon found himself colliding with a marshmallow, and he gripped to it tightly as both of them were pushed into Scott's open palm. 

Almost instantly, the palm turned over. Luis, his marshmallow, and other bits of cereal fell from the sky and into the bowl. Luis wanted to throw up from the sense of vertigo that he now had. It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened and where he now was; by that time, a wave of freezing cold milk washed over him.

He swam up to the surface of the cereal after the downpour of milk had surpassed. His teeth where rattling from the cold, and some milk had gotten in his eyes. He glanced upwards and saw the smiling face of Scott, who was ready to dig into his sugary feast. "No!" Luis screamed at the top of his lungs. "Scotty! I'm down here in your cereal!" Scott's spoon soon plunged into the bowl, creating waves that pulled Luis downwards again into the milk.

Again he rose to the surface, rubbing the milk out of his eyes. "Jesus Christ!" He looked at his friend, who was happily munching away at his breakfast. The spoon descended again, near Luis this time, and the man shouted in fear so loudly that he was sure his lungs were going to burst. Thankfully he wasn't taken with the current scoop, though the wave of milk did push him into one of the many marshmallows. Luis found that the marshmallow's surface stuck to his wet skin and he tried desperately to pull away from it.

The spoon landed in the bowl again, and this time, it was right under Luis. "No!" He tried harder and harder to break free from the sticky surface of the colorful marshmallow, but the spoon began to rise upwards.

Luis was speechless as he was brought to his friend's mouth. He could feel the thick, warm air escaping from it as Scott exhaled. His teeth were stark white and glistening to the point that Luis could have sworn that he saw his own reflection in one of them. His cherry red lips were wet and shiny from the milk. It was an incredible sight. "Sc-Scotty..." He tried to shout, but he was too stunned by Scott’s incredible mouth. Despite the terrifying situation he was in and the chilling coldness of the milk, Luis felt himself harden. How long had he dreamed of being close to Scott’s beautiful lips? How long had he fantasized about feeling them on his body? And now, at this new size, Scott’s mouth was even more enticing than ever.

As the spoon began to move further into the mouth, he broke free of his daze. "No! Don't eat me, man!" Luis finally managed to break free of the marshmallow, swimming freely in the pool of milk that was on the spoon. "Scotty! No!"

The plump lips closed around him. Luis might have had the chance to dodge Scott’s teeth and get his attention when he was done chewing. Unfortunately, the position of Scott’s tongue was too precarious for that to happen. Instead, the second Luis hit Scott’s tongue, he accidentally found himself rolling down straight into Scott’s throat. He screamed as he plummeted into the stomach of his sexy best friend.

 

As he was bringing another spoonful of cereal to his lips, Scott stopped. He felt bad for indulging in something as unhealthy as this cereal, even if it was delicious. He put his spoon down and stared guiltily at his bowl. Sighing, he decided it was best to make some toast instead. He figured that Luis might be hungry whenever he got back, so Scott left the bowl out for him. There was no use in letting all of that cereal go to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated, and comments are appreciated even more!


End file.
